Makoto Naegi/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs naegi.jpg|Makoto's design. Future_foundation_design.jpg|Makoto's Future Foundation design. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Makoto in the Beta version (Bottom - the first order from left to right). tumblr_mj6t7cso8d1r5kw8so1_1280.jpg|Makoto's beta design. Makoto Naegi Beta character design.jpg|A newer version of Makoto's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Beta Danganronpa10.png|Makoto on the Danganronpa Beta poster screen. DanganronpaNaegi'sBeta.jpg|Makoto's beta close up. Official Naegi in front of hope's peak.jpg|Makoto standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy. awake.jpg|Makoto waking up. Naegi_Family.jpg|Makoto's family. Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafetaria. danganronpa_counted.jpg|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". CelesMurderer.png|Makoto identifying Celestia Ludenberg as the culprit of the third trial. Sakura Suicide.jpg|Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina and Makoto discovering Sakura Ogami's dead body. 0A90C240.png|Makoto after catching a fever. Naegi attacked.png|Makoto about to be attacked by the mastermind. Neagi_Reading.png|Reading about Fenrir. Kirigiri's Hand.png|Kyoko showing Makoto her burnt hand. 01564800.png|After School Lesson. Bad ending.png|Bad Ending. Naegi's pic.png|Makoto's picture. Naegi_Button.png|Makoto pressing the Graduation button. Naegi room.png|Makoto's room. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Event 156.png|Makoto talking through Alter Ego. Event 158.png|Makoto arriving in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya Togami leaving the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the island. Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode The Servant & Makoto Naegi's sprites.jpg|Makoto and The Servant's sprites. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-55-553.jpg|Makoto talking to his sister, Komaru Naegi. Anime Screenshots Naegi2ndIntro.png|Makoto's "true" title revealed. Makoto_Naegi_anime_opening_1_HQ.png|Makoto in the Dangan Ronpa opening (1). Makoto_Naegi_anime_opening_2_HQ.png|Makoto in the Dangan Ronpa opening (2). Makoto_Naegi_arrives_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Makoto arriving at Hope's Peak Academy. Naegi_waking_up_in_class_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Makoto waking up in a strange classroom after passing out. Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono.jpg|Makoto promising Sayaka that he'll get her out of the school. Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h23m24s50.png|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h24m48s93.png|Makoto identifying Leon Kuwata as the killer in the first trial (1). Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m06s46.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (2). Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m13s118.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (3). Naegi anime episode 3.jpg|Makoto shocked as he witnesses Leon's execution. Episode 02 Endcard.png|Makoto in the end card of Episode 02 with Mukuro Ikusaba (disguised as Junko Enoshima) and Sayaka. danganronpa-2-6-naegi.jpg|Flushed Makoto. MAKOTO KYOKO AND AOI FIRST SEEING ALTER EGO.jpg|Discovering Alter Ego. Naegi find a passed out Fukawa.jpg|Makoto finding a passed out Toko Fukawa. Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab.jpg|Genocide Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab. Naegi has been voted as guilty.jpg|Makoto has been voted guilty. MAKOTO'S REACTION TO BEING VOTED.jpg|Makoto's reaction to being voted as the culprit. Naegi execution.jpg|Makoto in his execution. Naegi interviewed by Jin.jpg|Makoto agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. Naegi looking a picture.jpg|Makoto looking at a photo given by Monokuma. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|Makoto's photo given by Monokuma. Naegi after Junko's appearance.jpg|Makoto's reaction after the real Junko appears. Naegi in episode 13.jpg|Makoto in the final episode. Danganronpa ep 13 Makoto pressing the Graduation button.jpg|Makoto pressing the graduation button. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Makoto in the end card. Novels Danganronpa/Zero DR0 Pic6.jpg|Makoto held captive by Isshiki Madarai. Manga Appearances Danganronpa: The Manga File:Naegichibi.png|Makoto's introduction. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya and Mondo Owada's fight. Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png|Sakura carrying a fainted Makoto after accidentally getting knocked out by Mondo. Naegi promising to protect Maizono.png|Makoto promising to protect Sayaka. Naegi trying to prove his innocence.png|Makoto trying to prove that he is innocent. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Makato worried as he witnesses Leon being dragged away from the trial room by Monokuma. Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Naegiinartiststyle.jpg|A bonus showing Makoto as drawn by Suga Kyosuke. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Danganronpa The Stage Kanata Hongo as Makoto Naegi.jpg|Makoto's (Kanata Hongo) Full Outfit in the play. Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol1.png|Makoto and Monokuma on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 1. Monokuma and Makoto DVD cover vol 1.jpg|Makoto and Monokuma on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1. 4koma.jpg|Makoto on the cover of the Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Ishimaru article.jpg|Official Art. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. Yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with Hajime Hinata. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. Byakuya n Togami from the official trailer.png|Byakuya and Makoto from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. tumblr_mzcc98uLsi1sx5qk0o7_500.jpg|Unused execution art. 05-22.jpg|Makoto's model in Chain Chronicles. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|Dangan Ronpa Namco Promotional Poster. USboTy4.jpg|Makoto on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Naegi_Lucky_Official_Site.png|Makoto on the official game site (front site). Naegi_Lucky_Official_Site_2.png|Makoto on the official game site (character part). Makato Naegi's official profile on 1.2 relod.png|Makato on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Naegi_Makoto_Official_Anime_Site.png|Makoto on the official anime site. Makoto Naegi Profile English Dangan Ronpa Site.PNG|Makoto's profile on the English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc site. Choose your character.png|Makato on the character select screen. Makoto Naegi Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Makoto's profile from the official site. Category:Image galleries